


Father's Day

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Fatherhood, M/M, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a new day to celebrate now that they are four</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy father's day! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Their lives are now divided in two, BF (Before Fatherhood) and AF (After Fatherhood). Sure, John had lived with a toddler for the good part of four years (excluding their three year… hiatus) before their real toddlers came into their hectic lives

BF, they would run after a suspect in the wee hours of the day, their bath time would include an occasional visit to the Thames. Their meals, though fulfilling whenever they had the time to eat them, were consumed disorderly, even when Sherlock made sure John had warm food in his belly. Their bed time was… irregular… to say the most, sometimes spent in a hospital bed, or hallway, others in the sofa, with a pacing Sherlock and a loving John watching him pace around, there were times when they spent their night at roofs, cars, dirty streets and alley ways, depending to where their leads would take them.

Most times they tried to be in bed at the same time to share the always needed intimacy, although for that they had the shower, the sofa, the desk, the kitchen table, a wall or two, the tube (a couple of times), a cab (another couple of times), Lestrade’s office (once or twice), Mycroft’s office (every time they had the chance), an alley way (occasionally), the seventeen steps (poor Mrs. Hudson)… well… the idea is that they tried to share the same “bed” time

AF, their schedules fell into a domesticity that John feared would bore Sherlock to death sooner rather than later. Now they ran after their kids before bed time and the late hours of the evening, or behind them in the early morning before school, before bath time, and sometimes, most times, after… naked butts refusing to be dressed or dried, wild blonde and raven curls dripping down the old Persian. Now their meals are right on schedule, seven, ten, one, four, seven, whenever they can’t, there is the always helpful Mrs. Hudson there for them, and in times of utter need, one of Mycroft’s many “nannies”.

And bed time… well… that was on a tight schedule too, bed by eight thirty on week days, nine on weekends, violin music, a story, it all depended on the mood or the parent available (usually John), although they had to divide in order to conquer, and John stayed with Bell while Sherlock stayed with Hamish, reading and listening to violin music. Other times, their bed time was taken to their bed, being colic, or a nightmare, a late night when daddy and papa where out and Auntie Martha would allow them to stay in the “big bed”   

Even when they had a few days just for them, BF, John would make love to Sherlock whenever and wherever, and vice-versa, wherever the mood hit. Their days, Valentines, birthdays and anniversaries were spent alone, phones turned off, no Mycroft, no Lestrade, no one around, just the two of them, and they would run out of the country or out of the city, just for the week, or the day.

AF, they would have to plan their days out, Valentines, night at the grandparents, if possible, anniversaries would be well planned, no impromptu trips to Wales, or a sex-capade to New York, now they were four and they’ll have to rent a room big enough for the four, plan the days, take them out, visit parks and zoos, go to kid’s movies and kid friendly places

Birthdays were now spent between crying toddlers, that used ice cream as face cream, or as decoration in shirts and trousers, or with eight year olds that needed to make sure that everything was done their own way, papa’s birthday was spent between balloons and strawberry cake, and daddy’s birthday was celebrated with a tea party, a plastic tea set and blackberry muffins.

But there is one day, one day that they enjoy utterly, and every year it gets better, even if the eggs are runny and the toasts are burnt, the tea has seen but a leaf of Darjeeling and its more honey than water. Now Sherlock has twenty ties, and John has a box filled with handkerchiefs, Sherlock has a baseball and John a cap; and they both have a card, painted with bright colours and fingers, the first attempt to write and draw, and also a cup, their favourite now. The cards say “I love you daddy. Happy Father’s Day! Bell and Ham” and the cups have the logo of “Best Dad Ever”     


End file.
